onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Stranger
The Stranger is the twentieth episode of Season One of Once Upon a Time. It is the twentieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 29, 2012. Synopsis August Booth tells Emma Swan how to beat Regina and how she can get custody of Henry, while Regina hatches a plot to seduce David Nolan now that Mary Margaret Blanchard is back at work. In the fairy-tale world, a plan to save Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter unfolds. The woodcarver Geppetto agrees to a plan but with a condition that could save his own son Pinocchio as well. Recap August Booth installs a lock on Mary Margaret Blanchard's door to keep Regina out. Emma Swan tells them that she is going to hire Mr. Gold to build a case against Regina. Henry calls her on the walkie-talkie to meet him at Granny's Diner. August catches up with her and tells her that she needs to look at the big picture and he says he will show her what she needs if only she just comes with him but she refuses and keeps walking. Henry notices that there is a new story in the book that isn't finished. He says the story is about Pinocchio and maybe there is more to it and Emma suggests he get to school. In Fairytale Land, Pinocchio and Geppetto are out on a raft in the sea. They are trying to escape from the whale, Monstro. Geppetto wants Pinocchio to take the lifevest and save himself but he refuses and jumps off, since he is made of wood and will float. Geppetto screams out for him just as Monstro appears behind the raft. Geppetto wakes up on a beach and looks for Pinocchio noticing that his son saved him. He sees Pinocchio laying in the water but he has returned to a wooden state. The Blue Fairy shows up and says they can save him. She turns him into a real boy, much to Geppetto's delight. Pinocchio notices that he has become a real boy and they thank the Blue Fairy. She tells him to remember to remain "Brave, Truthful and Unselfish" and if he does that he will always remain a real boy. August is sitting at his desk admiring a hat that resembles the one Pinocchio wears. He calls Mr. Gold saying they need to meet. August then starts having issues with his leg and sits down. He pulls up his pants and reveals a wooden leg. Mary Margaret is outside when Regina comes up to her. She confronts Regina about framing her for Kathryn's disappearance but says that she forgives her. She says that if she does this it will only leave a giant hole in her heart. Henry shows up and she gives him his lunch. Henry argues with her over the curse and that he should transfer classes which he refuses to do. August shows up at Mr. Gold's shop and Marco is there. August seems uncomfortable by meeting Marco. Mr. Gold asks if he is scared to say hello to his father. August asks for his help and Mr. Gold says that trusting August is a big thing to ask considering his true nature. In Fairytale Land Pinocchio is working on a clock and Geppetto is showing him how to do it. Jiminy is tied up in the clock and the Blue Fairy shows up. She brings the news of the curse and asks for Geppetto's help with the curse. She tells him of an enchanted tree the one like Pinocchio was fashioned from. In Storybrooke Emma is talking to Mr. Gold but he refuses to help her with the case. Emma pleas but he still refuses to help her. Emma goes to see August and says that she is willing to see the big picture to beat Regina. David Nolan is leaving work and notices Regina is having car trouble. He offers her a ride home. When they get there she suggests that he stay for supper. Regina picks up a note and reads that he is having supper with Archie (the note however is blank) she appears upset by it and he agrees to stay. In Fairytale Land, the Blue Fairy takes them to a tree. She informs them that the tree can save two people and that Prince Charming and Snow White will be transferred to a land without magic. Geppetto worries and questions what will happen to his son since he wasn't always a real boy but she can't answer his question. He agrees to build the wardrobe only if he can save Pinocchio which Jiminy questions. Geppetto doesn't listen to Jiminy and instead gets upset and says that he can never repay his debt for what he did to his parents. The Blue Fairy then asks what she will tell Snow White and Prince Charming, which Geppetto says to tell them the tree can only save one. August takes Emma outside of Storybrooke to tell her his story. In Fairytale Land the War Council meeting is taking place and the Blue Fairy arrives and tells them her lie about the wardrobe only holding one. She is seen looking guilty as she does this. Regina and David finish eating and he cleans up the dishes. David asks how she found him and she tells him she was working late, forgot her phone and headed back to the office and found him on the side of the road almost frozen to death. She goes in for a kiss but David backs away. David leaves and an upset Regina smashs her mirror. Snow White is giving birth while the Evil Queen rides in her carriage and the curse rides behind her. The Blue Fairy tells Geppetto that Pinocchio can't go. She says that one day the savior might restore what they have lost. Geppetto decides not to save Snow White and wants Pinocchio to go into the wardrobe. Jiminy tells Pinocchio to watch out for temptation in the new world. Geppetto also tells him to look out for the child and that he will be responsible for her. Pinocchio promises to do this and he goes into the wardrobe and disappears. August and Emma arrive at the lobster house. Emma is upset as to why they are there. Emma remembers it as the place she was brought as a baby. August says that it is the place where both their stories began. He soon reveals he was the 7 year-old boy who found her. A tree in the forest suddenly explodes and Pinocchio crawls out of it. He sees an airplane fly by and is so terrified he tries to re-enter the tree but magic prevents him from entering and propels him back in the world. Then while lying dazed on the forest floor he remembers his life with Geppetto and that he has to protect Emma at all costs. He gets up and attempts to leave when an another magic wave spreads around the forest and Emma appears in the tree crying. He takes her from the tree and carries her away. August and Emma are walking in the woods, and he shows her the tree she was found in. He expects that will help her believe. She walks away, and he reveals that he knows about the blanket she was found, in which was never in the newspaper story. Intrigued, she turns back to listen to what he has to say. He says that he is Pinocchio, which helps her realize that he put the story in Henry's book. She refuses to believe him, and runs away. When he chases after her, he falls down in pain, saying he failed. She asks him what's wrong, and he tells her he's sick - but Emma thinks he's more mentally sick than anything. August tells Emma that he was halfway around the world when she decided to stay in Storybrooke—he even knows the exact time she decided to stay, 8:15 p.m., because her decision started time in Storybrooke. It also seems to have started making him "sick," and he shows her his wooden leg as undeniable proof that he is Pinocchio. To Emma, it just looks like a normal leg. August accuses her of having so much denial that is clouding her from seeing the truth in front of her own eyes. The two begin to argue. August tells Emma that she doesn't want to believe. Emma gets upset and asks why it's so important to him anyway. He tells her, "You're our only hope." Emma replies, "Then you're all screwed." She can't save them, she is no savior and doesn't want to be responsible for everyone's happiness. She walks away leaving August devastated. Pinocchio is standing in a nursery looking at Emma. He stops her from crying by making funny faces. A man walks in and gets upset with him for touching his tools. An older boy walks in with a bunch of money that he stolen and says that he can buy bus tickets for them to leave the orphanage for good. Pinocchio asks if Emma can come because he promised his father he would look after her. The boy tells him that they can't take care of a baby. They are about to leave when Pinocchio tells them to wait, in which he tells Emma he is sorry and kisses her goodbye on her forehead and leaves with the others. Thus Pinocchio gave in to temptation and eventually traveled the world when he got older. August goes to see Marco while he is fixing a clock. He struggles with the clock before August tells him how to fix it. Marco asks who told him how to fix the clock, August replies it was his father. They discuss his father and August says that his father would be disappointed in him because he has failed to keep his promise. Marco says that if he had a son, realizing his mistake and trying to fix it would be enough for him. August asks if he could be Marco's assistant and Marco welcomes him in. Henry is laying in bed when Emma calls him. She says that she needs to talk to him downstairs (in her car). Emma asks if he wants to get away from Regina and come live with her. Henry replies that he would love that more than anything. She replies good and that he should buckle up. When he asks for the reason, she tells him that they are leaving Storybrooke. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Eion Bailey as August W. Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Tony Amendola as Geppetto / Marco *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy *Jakob Davies as Pinocchio Co-Starring *Rick Dobran as Mr. Raskind *Isiah Lehtinen as Gordie Archive Footage *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood *Beverley Elliott as Widow Lucas Quotes Emma: And where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour? August: If I told you, you would never come. Blue Fairy: Remember, Pinocchio: be brave, truthful and unselfish. So long as you do that you will always remain a real boy. Mary Margaret: Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else's happiness. It's so sad, Mayor Mills, because despite what you think, it won't make you happy. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart. August: Trust me. Mr. Gold: (Laughs) I'm sorry, it's just—knowing who you are, and your nature, trust is a big ask. Geppetto: I cannot lose my boy. I have lost, ih... so much. I cannot lose him too. Blue Fairy: Then build the wardrobe. That's how you will save us all. Geppetto: (to Jiminy Cricket) Your debt to me can never be fulfilled. But a start would be staying out of this. August: We're going on a trip, Emma. So I can tell you somebody's story. Emma: Whose story? August: Mine. Jiminy: There will be many temptations in this new world, Pinocchio. But as long as you remain brave, true, and unselfish, you will not fail. Geppetto: You will find me again. And on that day, I will look at you with pride. You'll be a great man, my son. Emma: I thought this trip was supposed to be about you. August: It is. This is my story, and it's your story. Emma: You're saying that I am responsible for everyone's happiness? That's crap! I didn't ask for that; I don't want it! Emma: For him! Henry Because that is all I can handle right now! And I'm not even doing a good job of that! Now you're telling me I have to save everyone? That is beyond ridiculous; I don't want any of it. August: Well, that's too bad, Emma. Because that doesn't change the truth. You're our only hope. 'Emma:'Then you're all screwed. Trivia *The opening title card features Jiminy Cricket. The same image used for Heart of Darkness. *The complicated wooden lock that August Booth installs on Mary Margaret Blanchard's door hints back to the woodworking skills that he learned as Geppetto's son. *Emma while speaking to August refer to his plan as a "Magicial Mystery Tour" which is a reference to the famous Beatles song. * The scene in which Pinocchio and Geppetto are building the wardrobe was one of the first scenes shot in the entire show. *Snow White does not speak in this episode. *August says he lost himself in Phuket which is a place full of pleasures, which alludes to Pinocchio's time on Pleasure Island. *Phuket, Thailand, is famous for its debauched nightlife. The time zone in Phuket is 12 hours offset from Eastern Standard Time and does not adjust for daylight savings. *The boy who stole the money at the orphanage resembles Lampwick, the one who Pinocchio went to Pleasure Island with. *This episode reveals that it was Pinocchio/August who "found" Emma as a baby. *Henry has a Tron: Legacy lunchbox. *In the second-to-last scene, Henry is seen with a copy of Avengers vs. X-Men ''#1 in his bedroom. *As Pinocchio enters a world without magic he is startled by a plane which is an Oceanic Airlines flight, the airline from ''Lost. *In this episode, more frequently than previous episodes, the language used by Storybrooke characters refers back to terms and language used in Fairytale Land. *This episode premiered on August 12, 2012 in the UK. fr:1x20 de:Emmas Bürde pl:The Stranger es:The Stranger Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes